Goop the Groodangan
|image1=File:GoopArt.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Goop'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Goop |alias(es)=Purple Pest |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Gooptonia |species=Groodangan |age=24 |gender=Male |height=4' |weight=100 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Goop universe. Goop lives in the Groodangan Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom ruled by his significant other, Princess Blossom. Goop resides in a treehouse with his best friend Bing in the Petunia Forest, a large forest on the outskirts of the Groodangan City. With the help of his friends Bing and Tawnya, Goop usually spends his time protecting the kingdom from a variety of villains, such as the magnificent King Grex and his lackeys Moki and Shelldon. Goop's early life is unknown. It is known that he traveled to the Groodangan Kingdom shortly before King Grex's initial takeover of the kingdom. While his birthplace is unknown, he evidently trekked across a vast unnamed desert with his best friends Bing and Draclo. After a sudden rockslide, the trio fell from a massive cliff and landed in a dark cave that led them to the Groodangan Kingdom, where they met Princess Blossom (whom Goop was immediately smitten with) and Tawnya, as well as other characters. When King Grex finally appeared and kidnapped Princess Blossom and the Magic Opals, Goop set off to defeat him and rescue her, encountering such dangerous creatures as Snaptrap the giant plant and Frogrump the bounty hunter. Goop finally cornered Grex on the roof of the castle where they did battle. As Grex was on the ropes, Bing and Draclo arrived and shot the giant lava dragon Magmass out of the sky, causing the beast to fall and swallow Grex. Goop and friends then returned home. Goop is a male Groodangan and thus, his main characteristics are his duckbill, his oversized stubby hands, and the large crest on the back of his head. He has a bit of a potbelly and purple skin. He has a small tail, which is usually pointed upwards. His irises are purple, the same as his skin. His nostrils, although not visible, are on the underside of his bill. Strangely, he does not wear any clothing. Goop is a very good-hearted Groodangan, although he doesn't really know how to show it. He's fairly cocky and rather hard-headed. Goop is shown to be very sarcastic. He's always one to throw an insult or wisecrack towards people who annoy him, such as Moki. He isn't very book-smart at all; he's more street-smart. Goop is also shown to not have much patience; he hates waiting for the right moment and prefers to charge into battle. Because of this, he rarely thinks ahead, preferring a "Punch First, Ask Questions Later" strategy to battle. However, he has good intentions and respects his friends very much, especially Blossom, who he is in love with. *'Enhanced Agility:' Goop is much faster and more agile than the average Groodangan. He can jump up to six feet in the air and is capable of performing various athletic maneuvers. *'Enhanced Strength:' Goop is physically stronger than the average Groodangan, capable of lifting objects weighing up to 2,000 pounds, including heavy enemies, cars, and large rocks. *'Shape-shifting:' Goop is imbued with incredible powers, the most important of which is his ability to transform his body into other forms, granting him new abilities and powers temporarily. *'Bing the Groodangan': Best friend *'Tawnya the Groodangan': Friend *'Princess Blossom the Groodangan': Love interest *'Marco the Elder:' Mentor *'King Reginald Grex': Archenemy *'Moki the Grumbly': Enemy *'Shelldon the Torto': Enemy *'Frogrump': Rival *'Crocrump': Enemy *'Snaptrap the Plant': Enemy *Goop's ideal voice actor would be American comedian Justin Long. *Goop's name is derived from the word goop, which is a synonym for slime. Slime is obviously amorphous, and Goop has the ability to shape-shift. *Goop's crest didn't originally possess a fin on the underside. *Goop will be the main protagonist of a video game series developed by TheAgent41. GoopArt.png|Artwork Goop.png|Goop Artwork Goop.jpg|Early Goop artwork FlameGoop.jpg|Goop's Flame form HammerGoop.jpg|Goop's Hammer form GoopColor.jpg|Painted Goop artwork Goop Big Animation.gif|Goop Animated Sprite goop_by_alyssafoxah-dayhr9s.png|Drawn by User:Datholmzie Goop1.png|Artwork GoopFace.png|Goop facial sprite Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Male characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Magical characters Category:Original characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Characters who can change form Category:Orphans Category:Characters named after their species Category:Good characters Category:Characters with super strength